Lost Children
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Marisa wanted to visit Alice, and being the witch she is, barged in and made a mess. Little did she know, the doll maker has found four hidden gems.
1. Four Lost Souls

"Heya Alice! Let's get going~ze!" Marisa yelled as loud as she could, walking up to the doll maker's house. No response. "Oh c'mon..it's noon! get up!" Marisa yelled again as she grew closer. "...I'm comin' in~ze!" The witch yelled, kicking the door open. It flung and crashed against the wall, rumbling the house a bit.

Alice, who was in another room at the time, stormed out. "If I didn't answer, don't just barge in like some kind of criminal!" Alice steamed. "I could have been naked for all you know!"

"...and?" Marisa chuckled, throwing her broom over her shoulders, knocking into a few wires on the wall that kept some of Alice's puppets in place, many works in progress. Alice growled, glaring at the witch with a glare only a witch of death could give. Marisa chuckled nervously. "I'll..guess I'll get going." She said, quickly rushing out the household, slamming the door shut on her way out.

Alice growled. "Inconsiderate little witch...no respect for my stuff...always barging in...taking my things.." Alice grumbled on, picking up the fallen dolls. She placed them back on their shelves that hung on the walls, and trying to untangle the wires. A few though, where knotted at the very top. The doll maker sighed and floated up to the top of her household and began to untie the knots. "She's making me do all of this when they were...perfect..." she said, trailing off at the end of her sentence. At the very top shelves, hidden by both time and layers of dust, lied a few dolls, none that Alice had used. She picked them all up and slowly floated down and laid each one on the table in the middle of her main room. "These..can't be them.." she said, grabbing one of them and quickly dusting it off and sitting it upright.

The doll had green hair that came down straight to it's back, two strands though curled in front of it's ears and down to it's chest. Most of it's hair was kept back with a frilly, light red and burgundy colored headdress. It's dress was the same color scheme, though a white blouse was under it's dress, the collar being folded up and cut to small points, held closed by a large, green ribbon. The doll's eyes where closed and held a few nicks along what visible parts of it's body. Alice bit her lip. "...Berlin..." she put it aside and dusted off the second doll.

The second one had long blond hair, reaching around it's shoulders, most of it falling over it's chest on the right, and it's back on the left, with a green hairband on whatever was left on the top of her head. It's eyes were open, and shone with a deep green, yet dull color. It wore a forest green, one piece dress, the fringes having cut-in decorations, and a white scarf was wrapped around it's neck loosely. Alice pushed it to the side, looking at the two. "...Berlin...and Venice..." she shook her head, looking at the third as she blew the dust off.

The doll had blond hair, like Venice, but it was kept in a tight ponytail, save for a long piece of her bang that covered her left eye, both eyes closed. Her hands were folded over a large green ribbon just above her chest, attached to a short sleeved, red blouse. The skirt was a pure white that went to it's knees, an off white apron over that. Alice rubbed her eyes to stop tears, placing this doll with the rest. "I..can't believe it...Bastille." She quickly went over to the last doll and removed the dust.

The last doll, had an oddly similar look: long, blue hair kept in a ribbon, blue eyes, a white blouse, blue skirt, and white shawl, along with deep by eyes. This doll though, was slightly smaller than the rest and had tattered wings that looked like fairy wings. A;ice picked it up, then place it with the four. "..Berlin, Venice, Bastille, and Warsaw..." She said. "..I thought..I lost them..."


	2. Four New Children

Marisa slowly walked up to Alice's house. It was the next day and she hoped that the blond haired witch calmed down. "Alice...you alright~ze?" She asked, knocking on the door. It creaked open. "I'm comin' in then." Marisa said, walking inside and looking around. Nothing, like last time. "Yo Alice?" Marisa asked as she looked around. She jumped back as a doll hovered out from a side room and stopped right in front of her face. "AH!..oh you scared me Shanghai." Marisa chuckled, seeing the doll tilt her head. "...your not Shanghai?" Marisa asked. She spun the doll around, seeing that the sewing patterns and stitching were different, more quickly done and sloppy, nothing like Alice would do now. "Who are you and what did Alice do with Shanghai?"

"Warsaw!" Alice called, seeing the Shanghai-look-alike spin around and quickly fly back to the doll master and the three other, now revived dolls. "Hey Marisa. I seen you met the new dolls, or should I say, the first dolls." Alice said.

"First dolls?" Marisa asked. "Shanghai and Hourai weren't your first?"

"Nope." Alice said. She pointed to the green clad Berlin, and the maid-like Bastille. "Berlin and Bastille were my first two dolls ever made. Berlin was made for combat, but Bastille was made for helping out around the house." Alice smiled. "Berlin, Venice, Bastille, Warsaw, this is my friend, Marisa." She said, each doll staring at Marisa, each holding a unique look that gave Marisa the chills.

"Uh...hiya~ze" She said, nervously. "When did ya find them?"

"When you barged in and tangled the strings, they got tangled at the top of the chords, so I had to fly up and untangle them, and I found these four." Alice said. "I'm shocked I forgot about them. I thought I'd always remember these four."

"Huh..I see...so, these were your first ever dolls. How long did it take to make these?" Marisa asked, sitting down, Bastille flying over and taking off Marisa's witch hat and putting it on the table nearby.

Alice smiled. "Still working the same way. And to answer your question...it took years for each doll. Warsaw was the basis for Shanghai. You mixed the two up pretty quickly." the puppeteer giggled. "But, I had fun doing this, even though the switch from fairies to dolls was very hard."

"...Fairies?" Marisa said to herself. She got a slight shock. "When she was under Shinki's care! She used Fairies to fight!"she said to herself still. "How long did the switch take?"

Alice's smile slowly dropped. "Uhm..it was a few years after...yea.." She said, trailing off. Bastille and Venice quickly flew over to their master, trying to cheer her up.

Marisa bit her lip. "Dammit.." She muttered. "I..didn't mean it that way. Uhm..how long after did Shanghai come along?" the blond witch asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

Alice looked up. "About a few years after I made these four." she started. "I needed stronger dolls, mainly when that Scarlet Mist came, so I used that time to make these dolls, and, after some time, Berlin and Venice weren't strong enough for the new fighting going on, so Shanghai, Hourai, and Holland came by and replaced them. I meant to upgrade them, but I guess I forgot."

The blond haired witch nodded. "I see..well, now you can work on them right?" Marisa said.

"I guess, but I don't think I will. I mean, I could use them for the house, but they're not ready for today's combat, plus they're old and their inner workings aren't up to date with my puppets, so I'd need to work even more on them to get them ready." Alice replied.

"Ooohhh, I see. Well..you could always do it little by little." Marisa said.

"Eh..I guess your right." the puppeteer replied. "But then I'd have to use them for fighting if anything, and I don't wanna do that. I don't remember their schematics, so I want these four in the best of condition, too."

"Well, just give 'um a tune up then and keep them in the house. I bet they'd like that. Be active and feelin' great."

Alice looked at her dolls, seeing them all smile at the witch's idea. "Well, I guess that's the plan then."


	3. Four Different Dolls

"How long are you gonna keep those dolls for anyway? I mean..Shanghai and Hourai are gonna wanna see some daylight again~ze."

"Oh shush Marisa...I do let them out. I never put them away." Alice replied. The two witches were on their way back from a small, albeit spontaneous, hunt due to Marisa. "I just want the four to get out more is all." Alice said as she looked at her four dolls leading the way back to the puppeteer's house. They stopped and looked around. Berlin quickly pointed forward, more in the way of an order. Warsaw looked at Berlin and shook her head, pointing towards the right. The two glared at each other and held their arms out in the directions they were pointing in. Venice mimiced a laughing gesture, while Bastille flew between the 'arguing' dolls.

"They're like five year olds Alice..."Marisa sighed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Now now..Warsaw..Berlin, you are both right..it's between you two." Alice said. The two named dolls looked at each other, their direction, then Alice. They both pointed between them, towards the northwest if put into compass directions. Alice nodded. "Yep! Just keep going that way, alright?" She said, smiling. The four dolls, now back under control, quickly started back on their way, Marisa and her friend right behind them.

"This happen everyday~ze?" Marisa asked, counting the mushrooms in her hand basket.

The blond puppeteer shook her head. "No, not really. Warsaw and Berlin seem to argue a bit, but Bastille seems to be able to get them under control..while Venice just laughs. Other than that...it's pretty good at the house. They even get along with Shanghai, Hourai, and Holland." she smiled.

The witch chuckled. "Just make sure they don't feel replaced." she warned Alice "They might not be real but..they have feelings from the threads you use. Plus, Shanghai is the closest to a living doll you can make, just a thread and she has free will."

The doll maker nodded. "I know Mari..I know..I still use them, I told them that since I found the old dolls, that I want them to see Gensokyo, but I'll still use them." the blond witch informed her friend.

"Just be careful..okay~ze?"

"...when did you get so touchy about my dolls..and stop using words that rhyme with 'ze'! It's kind of annoying." Alice huffed, annoyed slightly.

The golden haired witch chuckled. "Sorry Alice..your a friend and you'd go crazy if you lost the others...so I'll stop by once to make sure that they're fine, once a day~ze." she chuckled.

The puppeteer growled and stormed off with her dolls, leaving Marisa behind, though she still followed, hopping onto her broom and catch up. "Don't be mad Alice! I couldn't resist doin' it!" the witch laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes as she drew closer to her forest house, Venice opening the door for them, closing it as they all went inside, just before Marisa made it though. "Oh Ali." the witch sang. "Let me in or I'll spark it down!" She chuckled.

"Do it then build me a new house." Alice said, as Venice opened the door for the witch, closing it behind her.

"Nah..I'll get that maso to do it." Marisa said, talking about how Reimu made Tenshi rebuild the shrine after it was destroyed.

Outside the house, in the forest, a small pillar landed, wrapped in paper charms. "Not her shrine...but eh..I'm bored..I want a new home..."


	4. Four On One

Alice and Marisa were out later that day, leaving the four dolls at the doll maker's house. It was unknown to the two girls hat the four dolls were already perfect dolls with free will.

Berlin floated around Alice's house, looking for the other dolls. She tilted her head as she spun in a slow circle, looking for her fellow dolls. She floated up to a large pan, grabbing it and banging it against the wall. On a tee, Warsaw cam bolting out from Alice's bedroom and at Berlin, grabbing the pan and putting it down, flailing her arms around like she was angry. Berlin mimed a giggle and flew away, looking for more things to play with. Her attention span was short, mainly since Warsaw would stop Berlin from doing things...most which were annoying or dangerous.

Venice slowly flew into the living room, looking at the red-clad doll and the Shanghai lookalike as they argued. The green clad Venice sat down on the main table, covering her mouth as if giggling.

The scarlet Berlin pushed Warsaw away casually as she reached for some strings hanging on the wall. She looked at them in her hands, getting an idea. She spun the white and blue Warsaw in a circle and proceeded to tie her up like a spider covering a fly in web. Even though Warsaw protested by wriggling furiously, she couldn't break free from the puppeteer's thread. Berlin smiled and quickly went back to the large pan she found before and started to bang it against the wall, happy. Venice laughed more as she sen Bastille quickly fly out and grab the pan from Verlin's hands.

The maid-like Bastille scolded Berlin as Warsaw did, only worse. Berlin looked away, her short attention span making yelling and scoldings ineffective. The frustrated Bastille flew over to Warsaw and untied her, throwing the pan back to it's original spot. The two annoyed dolls looked around for the scarlet doll, seeing her sitting next to Venice, the two looking innocent. between the four dolls, Venice and Berlin, and Warsaw and Bastille had the best bonds. Warsaw looked at Bastille, the two 'talking' on how to keep their kin under control. They quickly looked back, the two sitting dolls gone from sight. Bastille looked around, quickly flying around after she couldn't find them in an attempt to make sure they did nothing to ruin the house. A few noises could be heard coming from Alice's bedroom. The two dolls quickly flew over, seeing not the other dolls, but an unknown guest.

"Oh look, maids!" She said as she took a peach from her hat and bit into it. "Clean up will ya..kinda stuffy in here."

The dolls blinked, and instinct kicked in. They all raised their palms at the blue haired girl, gathering energy.

"Gonna hurt me? DO it!" Tenshi pleaded, eagerly waiting the attack.

The four dolls let loose their energy, more than enough to tear a hole in the doll maker's bedroom and blasting the masochist outside. As the attack finished, the four dolls quickly flew out to find the intruder. The blast did help, as Alice and Marisa quickly flew over.

"The hell happened to my room?" the puppeteer yelled as she looked at the gaping hole. She then spied the dolls, flying. "Wait...how..." She started, her lips slowly forming a smile. "I did it! I made sentient dolls!" she yelled happily, jumping up and down in joy.

"You really are a blond~ze." Marisa chuckled as she seen Tenshi pull herself out off the rubble from the house and the broken trees. "Oh look! It's the Maso!"

"Your blond too ya know!" Alice said, huffing. "Wait..Tenshi?" She said, looking to find a twisted, pleasure filled smiled on her face. "Creepy...wait..what's she doing here?"

"I'm just looking for a new house. Heaven is boring and..the miko kicked me out..so why not here?"

"You ain't gonna live here~ze." Marisa said, arming her hakkero.

Tenshi laughed. "Punish me or Gensokyo is no more." Tenshi sang as she summoned her sword, ignoring Marisa's threat.


	5. Four Little Secrets

"Just wait..we'll punish you." Alice growled. She flicked her wrist, as to summon Shanghai, but as she left her dolls back at her now opened house, she had the four dolls left. "..Marisa...You gotta fight this." She said.

Marisa laughed. "You are funny Alice~ze. They can fight! just use them!" She snapped, firing off a few blasts of magic missiles, Tenshi just taking the danmaku as if it was nothing. "See..she's just taking it all like a champ."

Tenshi's eye twitched. "What is that supposed to mean you little bitch?" She the blue haired angel yelled. She flailed her arms, as if having a tantrum.

"...pfft." the gold haired witch said as she held back laughter. "Not a threat." She replied, palming her hakkero.

Alice sighed. "Fine..fine.." She said, finally replying to Marisa's remark. She quickly threw threads onto her puppets to keep track on them, palming the Grimiore in her other hand. "If only I remembered their spells..." She muttered.

Tenshi looked on, sighing. "Not fun at all..." She said, gripping her sword. "Tsurugi's bored..and so am I! Entertain me!" She yelled, slashing out and causing a wave of red mist to rush forward.

The witches stood still, waiting for something to happen, since the scarlet wave was moving too fast. Alice's grimiore started to glow a bright green. Berlin, despite her fire-red clothing, rushed forward and shown the same color. She held her hands out, large trees suddenly sprouting from the ground, taking the cutting blow of Tenshi's scarlet mist. She the attack stopped, Berlin ordered the trees to shed their leaves and wither, but only after the leaves quickly tore through Tenshi like a razor gale.

Alice stood there, dumbfounded as her doll attacked on it's own, even with such strong power. She chuckled slowly, then opened the book in her hand. She personality slowly changed. "The Daughter of the Devil..is back." She grinned. She flipped through the pages. "Berlin! Venice!" She called, each doll snapping to attention. "Timber! Deluge!" She yelled. The dolls nodded.

On cue, Berlin flew around Tenshi, wrapping her with the string without notice and summoned a network of trees and lumber to trap her. Venice followed up, soaking the ground in water around the trees, which then sprouted thick, sharp thorns. The aquatic based doll flew over Tenshi, dousing her in water, all the while glowing an aquatic blue

Throughout it all, Tenshi seemed to moan. "That's...the stuff!" She laughed. "More!" She begged.

Marisa looked between the pain loving angel, and the new Alice. "...creepy, huh?"

Alice nodded. "Bastille! Shock!" She yelled, the doll nodded and flying around Tenshi, who finally broke free of her nature prison. Bastille held her hands up, suddenly glowing a bright yellow and calling down an bolt of lighting that could rival Iku's might bolts. Tenshi yelled, more in pain as the water increased the effects. "Perfect..." Alice said, closing her book. There was another change in her personality.

"I see...alright, good to know." The gold haired witch said. "Yo Ali! If you open the book..you go back to your younger years." She informed Alice.

"I could tell ya know...and don't call me Ali! I'm not your girlfriend!" the puppeteer snapped.

"Just wait." Marisa said, blowing a kiss to Alice as a joke. "but enough of that..we got her still." The witch said as Tenshi rose.

"Oh god..that felt so good!" She moaned in pleasure. "My turn." She chuckled, gripping the yellow blade. She jumped up, the sword spinning in front of her. "Scarlet...Weather...Simulation!" She said, gathering energy. The sword flew further away, spinning and shattering the beam of scarlet energy into countless bullet-shaped blasts that rained down around Marisa, Alice, and her dolls.

"Just great..." Marisa said, bracing herself.

Pages fluttered and Alice looked at Warsaw. "Now...Flame Wall!" She yelled as the fire-based doll spun around, releasing a wave of fire to eat away at Tenshi's energy.

The angel growled and landed, grabbing her sword. "Fine..play like that! I'll break your tows!" She yelled, stabbing Tsurugi into the ground, causing jagged rocks to shoot out from the ground in a wave-like attack, all aimed at the two witches.

"And..up we go." the thieving witch sang, jumping onto her broom and flying just above the earth, while Alice flew above them. The two landed just behind the masochistic angel.

"Getting cocky eh?" Tenshi said, lashing out with her weather changing sword. Berlin snapped into attention, blocking the attack with a small rock, the size of one of Tenshi's small keystones. "What? Using my rock to block my attacks?" she yelled, annoyed and increasing the speed and strength of her slashes. The rock held strong, Alice chuckling. Marisa looked on.

"Wow..this is kinda fun now...guess you got it Alice?" She asked, hearing the sword bang against the rock, and seeing Alice nod. "Alright..call if ya need help." The witch said, floating away from the battle and sitting casually on her broom.

"Now...Four Fiends!" Alice said, seeing Tenshi stop her attacks.

"Four fiends...?" She asked, confused and dropping her guard.

"Bad move kid." the puppeteer said. "Now...attack!" The dolls followed their master's orders. Berlin started and shot Tenshi into the air spiky pillars of earth, covered in what seemed to be rotten earth and with the power to rival Suwako's earthen might. Venice followed next by blasting the blue haired angel back to earth in a mighty shock of water, enough to break bone and rival Patchouli's mightiest water spell. Bastille followed the attack and rained down a maelstrom of lightning, shocking the masochist with enough energy to kill in an instant, power rival Iku's mightiest storm. Finally, Warsaw finished the attack by engulfing Tenshi in a crimson inferno, enough to burn anything to ashes in seconds with more power that Mokou's hottest fires. Alice closed her grimiore after that, each doll returning to her side and glowing. "By the might of the Guards of the Underworld's 5th circle..." She chuckled. "Mother...thank you." She said, bowing her head in memory of what Shinki had taught her.

Marisa sat there, frozen. "Heh..." is all she could muster up, from pure shock. "...THAT'S MY GIRL!" She finally said. "I knew I hung out with you for a reason other than seeing your flustered face and house!" She cheered.

"...s-shut up!" Alice snapped, sighing after. Her gaze went back to Tenshi, who groaned on the ground, utterly spent.

"Al...alright...I'm...done." She panted. A lightning bolt struck down next to her, a figure standing there, sighing. "Oh..hiya Iku. Daddy..send you?"

The oarfish nodded. "You had to cause trouble again, didn't you?" She asked, Tenshi nodded in the dirt. "I was bored Iku! It's always boring in heaven! I wanna have fun!" the purple haired girl said, mocking Tenshi, who again nodded. "Fine..fine...I'll take you back..but you better not pull this stunt again!" Iku yelled, scolding the spoiled celestial. Iku turned to Alice and Marisa. "I'd like to apologize on her behalf...you see...you know what...never mind, you two know, am I right?"

Marisa nodded. "Ooohhh yea...all too well." She said, chuckling on the thoughts of the Scarlet Weather Incident.

Iku bowed. "Thank you for your understanding." She said as she summoned a bolt of lightning to return to Heaven, along with Tenshi.

Alice sighed, sitting down, her dolls around her. "That...was fun." She smiled. "...wait...she didn't rebuild the house!" Alice yelled.

"Oh shush you..I'll help ya rebuild it!" the witch said, patting Alice's back.

The blond girl sighed. "Riiiiight..."


	6. Lost Children

"There! Told ya I would get the house rebuilt!" Marisa chuckled as she put her hands on the back of her head, kicking a few tools to the side. The side of the house was rebuilt, minus the paint and ivy plants.

"...you got Suika to rebuild it by paying her in imported sake that Yukari got from some place called Ikaruga!" Alice steamed, flailing her arms in frustration.

"So what~ze?" She chuckled. "It got done, right? Just be happy it wasn't THAT big that we needed more help." The witch said, kicking up the tools and catching them in a small hand basket. he casually strolled into the house.

Alice bit her lip to keep her from yelling as she followed the laid back witch. Berlin and Venice giggled, soon flying onto Alice's shoulders with Bastille and Warsaw circling their master. "So..still gonna stay here without asking?"

"Yep!" the gold haired witch said, throwing herself on the couch and the tool basket into the air, Warsaw and Bastille quickly flying and catching the tools with ease as Berlin caught the basket, though it fell on her head. Venice giggled again, lifting it off Berlin's head, who looked around, confused.

Alice smiled, taking the basket and putting the tools into it. "There we go." She said as she put the basket down. Her dolls smiled and circled around her, happily. "Ya know...I might edit them after all, but I'm not making more. They were the first..and they'll be the only dolls."

Marisa smiled a bit, her large hat casting a shadow over her face though. "That's nice Ali. Shanghai and Hourai got some new friends." she said. "And you know..." She started.

"Yes yes yes...don't forget about them." Alice smiled.

* * *

><p>Sometime into the very distant future, when Gensokyo was under the watch of the tenth generation Hakurei from Reimu, many of the old youkai have died out, though their legacy still continues.<p>

"Hey! over here!" A young girl yelled, around sixteen in age with deep gold hair and golden eyes. She had black and red clothing, a the skirt, boots, and apron of a witch, with the upper garments of a shrine maiden, part of her blouse was covered by a long braid of gold hair tied in a red and white stripped bow. She knelt down by a towering tree, twisted and gnarled from time and exposure to elements...and danmaku. She knelt down and dug through the dirt with her hands.

"Lani! Don't just run off like that!" Another girl yelled, around the same age as Lani, the Red-Black girl. Lani was Reimu's and Marisa's descend. A common question: "how?" The common reply: "..don't ask." The girl herself wore a dress in green, silver, and pink tones. The tassels that hung from around her dress's shoulders shown in the rainbow order and on her back, a small sheath with a small knife was hanging by a tassel. She had long, pinkish silver hair kept in a bun at the top of her head. She was fanning herself with a blue and pink paper fan.

"Oh lighten up Sylvia." Lani said, pulling up a box. She dusted it off. "This is where she said it was left!" the new shrine maiden said.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Mother would be mad at me if it's something we shouldn't be doing.." Sylvia, the child of Youmu and Yuyuko, said. She looked around, the two near the ruins of an old house, one where the plants on the rear we not as old as the rest.

"I'll take the blame! They can't do anything to me!" the gold haired girl said. She took more after Marisa. The shrine maiden opened the box, which was more like a small trunk. She peered inside, her friend literally hovering over her shoulder. Inside, was a note and six dolls.

"Dolls...?" Sylvia asked, picking two one, one clad in green, the other white and blue with a red bonnet. "She would leave them alone?" She quickly asked, putting them back where they were."

"Nonsense Sylv!" Lani said, reading the note aloud. "To whom may find this trunk. Please take very great care of what is inside. These six dolls have been made long before any of you have been born, as I hope the location of it is not found until Reimu's fifth descendant is gone. My name is Alice Margatriod, and these are my dolls...starting from the left of the trunk, Berlin, Venice, Shanghai, Hourai, Bastille, and Warsaw. They are all, my children...and now they are lost children...my one request: Use the grimiore under them and the dolls to the best of their powers, but please treat them with the utmost respect..thank you." Lani read, folding the note.

"Wow..Alice Margatriod...Mother read my stories about her and her dolls. She said that Alice and your relative Marisa were normally a team when Gensokyo needed some extra aid in protection." The ghost girl said, looking at the dolls. She gently lifted a few, taking the grimiore. "The Grimiore of Alice..." she said.

Lani grabbed the book and opened it. The book suddenly started to glow. Each doll started to glow in return, each of their elemental colors, rainbow for Shanghai and Hourai. They popped up, out of the trunk and looked around. Their heads tilted, all looking in a different direction.

Lani and Sylvia backed up, looking at each doll. "...they're alive?" Lani exclaimed. Berlin looked over, noticing the gold hair. In her mind she linked it back to Marisa and quickly flew over to her, landing on the new shrine maiden's shoulder. Lani looked over. "...hiya?" She asked, Berlin waving in return.

Slyvia giggled lightly. Shanghai and Hourai looked over at the ghost girl, trying as hard as they could to link her look to someone. They hovered around her as Warsaw, Venice and Bastille clung to Lani. Sylvia walked over, patting the two confused dolls on their heads. "It's alright..we won't hurt you all." She smiled. Shanghai looked at Hourai, both who nodded. Shanghai sat on the bun on the ghost' head, while Hourai sat on the knife sheath.

Lani laughed a bit as the four dolls clung to her. "..let's get going Sylv. We should keep them safe." Red-Black said, taking the Grimiore and walking away with her ghostly friend, and the six new friends.


	7. Afterword

Thank you for reading Lost Children. As always, I am TheFinalFyler. This one was more of an impromptu story after listing to Artificial Children, the IOSYS song and seeing the four dolls in the video. And such it was rather short, as most of my Touhou works cast 12 chapters, I don't have much to comment about.

Tenshi was, well, there for a quick battle scene, since I always seem to need one. It was mainly there to reference Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and how she tried to take over the Shrine, so I thought, why not put it in different terms. Iku, well, Iku is just as a motherly figure, and you can't really have Tenshi without Iku in my eyes.

The four dolls, Berlin, Warsaw, Bastille and Venice took some time to think of, name wise. Berlin was the easiest, followed by Venice, Bastille, and Warsaw. Hearing the part in Artificial 'Shanghai Shanghai Shanghai Shanghai' when it goes on the small list, I took them as real dolls Alice had, and thought of places where she didn't use..mainly European places. Bastille, for those who do not know, was a tower in France that would serve as a jail for criminals and other people of the such during the French Revolution...or Reign of Terror..I'm sorry for the mix up, it's been a while since I studied the topic, but Bastille was The Tower of Bastille, a French prison.

As for 'Four Fiends', it's a reference to Final Fantasy, either Lich, Kraken, Marilth, and Tiamat, or Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbariccia, and Rubicante of FFI and FFIV respectively. I meant the reference for FFIV's Four Fiends. Ah! An edit! I'm an idiot! I put a BlazBlue reference in there, Ikaruga. Just a quick little tidbit.

And as for the very end, about Lani and Sylvia...please note that my fics do not intertwine, so Grimiore of the Ghost does not hold the YuyukoxYukari pairing I made there. Lani and Sylvia were mainly there just as a way to bring the dolls back without it being in an awkward way, as this was only meant to be about 2 chapters to begin with.

Thank you for reading once again! I hope my fans..if I have any...enjoyed this quick little work and the other ones I had already wrote and plan to write!


End file.
